


Bereft

by HushedMelody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Death Fic, Established Relationship, Fatal Wounds, Gore, Graphic Description of Pain, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Castiel, Implied past character death(s), M/M, Short, implied depression, pain without plot, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushedMelody/pseuds/HushedMelody
Summary: Dean desperately clung to Cas as the life seeped from his weakening vessel.





	Bereft

“I’m gonna stay right here, okay?”

Dean pressed closer, wrapping his arms in a comforting embrace “You don’t have to be alone,” His voice choked the words distorted “I-I…I’m not gonna leave you. E-every-everything is going to be okay.” Desperation clung to his words in heavy, ugly clumps, fists clinging to the darkly stained coat. “Please, j- just don’t leave- you- you’re everything t- to me, I- I- god- I-”  
“Sh...” Cas’ voice small, weak and frail, gurgling from the horrid mixture of bile and blood. “I… need- need you to… Le-let go... Just… This once, okay?” Case strained his voice “I- I just... Don’t want… Y-you to be… Alone.” His chest heaved in agony, the words tumbling out in unbearable ache, heartbreak and sorrow.  
The ground was scratchy with dirt and fresh blood, seeping from a gaping black wound in Cas’ stomach, the putrid acid filling the air with rancid distaste, corrupting the very oxygen Cas struggled to inhale. The stomach acid eating away at his core, spilling in his gut.

His thoughts drifted away from the bloody carnage drowning in blood. To nights of whispered promises under the watchful moon, of murmured names in each other’s skin, of the burning heat inside that threatened to take them whole. To the years he spent on earth, a warrior fighting on even after the battle had ended. Always fighting.  
This was inevitable, unavoidable.  
Dean however, refused.  
This wasn’t right, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not to them now, not to _Cas_.  
Cas took Deans hands, held them close to his barely beating heart, “I just hope that- that…” Rough lips met his before he could utter another word, rough, hungry and desperate drowning themselves in one another, until Dean stole away Cas’ last breath before his limb body slipped from Dean’s wretched arms, hands covered in the sticky blood dripping lazily from his fingers.

* * *

Dean released Cas’ ashes at an outstretched, mirror-like lake under a weeping willow, its dangling leaves shone a brilliant amber and gold under the watchful sun, cloaked in dream-like mist. Dean felt the life choke out of him as the words refused to leave his lips, "Goodbye" doesn't feel right, like the possibility of ever seeing one another is impossible besides where do angels go after death? Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Reincarnation? Oblivion? Nothing feels right, hell, what is there to _feel?_ Nothing but dull numbness is his constant companion; Sam, Bobby, dad, mum, Jo, Ellen and now _Cas_. There's nothing left but the numbness scarred into the fabric of his skin. Not the sort of numb where only a light thrumming remains on desensitized skin, but the sort where everything is a blur of voices with words barely reaching your ears, where sight becomes less sharp and clear not paying much attention to the people around you trying to _help_ you. But all there is left is an empty shell of what there used to be in your place.  
filled with nothing cheap alcohol to get through another night.

The strong current of wind swept away every memory of Cas flying with the stray sunset leaves in a graceful circular dance towards the endless sky. 

It’s what Case would have wanted. To fly once again. 

"See you later, Cas." 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Not even sorry.


End file.
